Facebook battles Blaine vs Matt
by Edderon
Summary: Facebook fic Klaine V.S Katt rated M for gay love


_**- Hello Ill be known as Edderon and Ill be auditioning for the role of FanFiction Author- P.S Im new so its just a Facebook Fic and my first so if i suck then dont be a single brain celled jerk as in telling me to give up**_

**Kurt Hummel:** **Blaine Anderson** you are in SO much trouble tomorrow when we get back to Dalton tomorrow morning -_-

**(SANTANA LOPEZ, RACHEL BERRY and 11 others like this)**

**Blaine Anderson**: im really sorry kurt but it had to be done

**Kurt Hummel:** oh really I just HAD to have the most awkward conversation in the world with my dad because you** BLAINE WARBLER** **ANDERSON** thought it would be a good idea to get my straight dad to give a sex talk to his gay son about gay sex which I already knew about from rachels two gay dads even though im most likely wont even have a boyfriend let alone have sex with a guy

**Santana** **Lopez**: okay first-off hobbit gell what the hell! and second what gives you that idea by your end of the comment Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: ... im not sexy Santana

**Tina Cohen Chang: o.O**

**(SANTANA LOPEZ, RACHEL BERRY and 3 others like this)**

**Mercedes Jones:** WHITE BOY WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT!

**Blaine Anderson**: (hides away)

**Mercedes Jones**: AH HELL TO THE DAMN NO

**Kurt Hummel:** mercedes...

**Rachel berry**: fellow new directions as glee caption I sugest as a group we sing** Just The Way You** Are as me and Finn sing lead

**Santana lopez:** shut it man hands

**Brittany S. Pierce**: but kurtie u so hot y wyd y thtnk dat?

**Quinn ferbray**: other than Brittany,s lack of grammar i agree with her Kurt and I saw you already half naked before and we like what we see

**Kurt Hummel: we?...**

**Brittany S. Pierce:** o yea i 4got 2 tell u dolphin whn we d8ed and wre in yr bassmatt i saw the tape recorda frm whn we did da single ladies dance i put it on recored 4 sanny coz she didnt beliv mw dat we wer kurttany :D

**(SANTANA LOPEZ and 4 others like this)**

**Kurt Hummel: BRITTANY!**

**Santana Lopez:** and as the 3 hottest girls at school me Britt and Quinn would even consider a 4 some with strap-on,s for your entertainment ;)

**Matt Rutherford:** Can I join the fun ;)

**Mike Chang:** Its about time you made your move dude...

**Kurt Hummel:**whaaat!

**Rachel berry:** Matt you talked! ah typed its been awhile oh and this is perfect my dad is white and the other is black you guys can come to my place this weekend and Ill get my dads to give you both the homosexuality of Interracial sex

**Matt Rutherford:** ah Rachel i was just kidding

**Kurt Hummel**:oh

**Matt Rutherford:** as a gentlemen Im going to ask Kurt out 1st ;)

**(8 people like this)**

**Blaine Anderson:** okay leave him alone you cant just make jokes like that its been to mislead

a gay teen by pretending to be gay or bisexual

**Sam Evans:** dude you don't even know this guy...

**Finn Hudson:** um dude he was in new directions last year his a dude with no words but many actions

**Sam Evans:** I was talking to the Dalton dude dude but dude if he has no words how can he been in glee?

**Finn Hudson**: um dude I never really heard him sing but his a pretty good dancer like mike

**Matt Rutherford**: wait hold up ,Dalton kid as in Dalton academy all boys school?

**Kurt Hummel:**oh yea same here I transfer for reasons id rather not discus on Facebook

**Matt Rutherford:** AWESOME!

**Blaine Anderson: EXCUSE ME!?**

**Matt Rutherford**: well first off i kinda wasn't in Texas I came out to my mom and dad that i was pansexuall but they believed it was a phase then told them i was ganna ask a boy out a month later they got me sent at the end of the year to STRAIGHT CAMP then send me to Dalton since it was an all boys school even though its kinda like the opposite of getting me straight and i start tomorrow :D

**Kurt Hummel:** WOW i dont think we ever heard a half of that amount a year by you and how did you discoverou were pansexuall?

**Matt Rutherford:** um can i give you a PM coz only mike knows why

**Kurt Hummel:** um sure okay

**To: Kurt hummel**

**From: Matt Rutherford**

**well I was watching you preform 4 minuets in the cheerios uniform and about 1 mineut later I had a raging boner...**

**Finn Hudson**: um dude whatever you said made kurt flush so much than mom and Burt asked if he had a fever

**(SANTANA LOPEZ and 9 others like this)**

**Santana lopez: WANKY**

**Kurt Hummel:**would you like me to show you around Dalton tomorrow morning?

**Matt Rutherford:** im all yours ;)


End file.
